High School Musical: The After Party
by Marimba Panda
Summary: A High School Musical fic. The story takes place the night of the basketball game, callback, and decathlon day. Welcome to the After Party, join our favorite characters for some fun, food, music, and romance.


High School Musical: The After Party

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Disney's High School Musical, or the song Start of Something New. The only thing that's mine is the plot.

A/N: Hey, everyone! So, this is my first non-Harry Potter fic, but I had to write it. After all – you can't say you weren't upset that Troy and Gabriella never got their kiss. Please excuse my lack of Ryan. This is pretty much a romance ficlet, and he wasn't really paired up with anyone during the movie. Hope everyone enjoys it! Reviews are appreciated.

High School Musical: The After Party

The music is loud and upbeat. Everyone is crowded in Troy's living room, dancing, and celebrating – well everything.

The entire basketball team is there, naturally, still reveling in the glory of defeating their long-time rivals, in what was undoubtedly the most exciting game of the season. A circle forms on the center of the floor, as Chad is forced forward by his teammates. He does his thing, dances to the music, loses himself and just feels the rhythm of it, before backing out of the center to let Troy have his turn.

The members o the scholastic decathlon team are crowded around a table nearby, engrossed in a rousing game of trivial pursuit. Chad approaches, slings his arms around Taylor's shoulders, and says:

"So, enjoying yourself?" Taylor turns in her seat to face him, and Chad wastes no time grabbing her hand and pulling her into the midst of the dance floor. They emerge in the center of the circle, Chad leading Taylor though the hoards of basketball players. He spins her around, her skirt swirling outward, a smile on her face.

Sharpay and Zeke are sitting in the Bolton's kitchen, chatting, getting to know each other, while waiting for the victory cake that Zeke is baking to be finished. Sharpay is surprised to find that Zeke is a pretty interesting guy. Zeke is just glad he decided to bake her cookies last night.

In a quiet alcove away from the dance floor, Kelsi and Jason are cuddled up on the couch, talking quietly.

"I'm glad I finally got the nerve to talk to you." He says, stroking her soft hair.

"Me, too. I'm glad you took my hat off." She replies, eyes shining.

Troy is on the dance floor, surrounded by friends and noise, watching Chad and Taylor dance, and wondering where Gabriella's got to. He'd seen her earlier, danced with her, then she'd gone to get a drink, and he hadn't seen her since. He makes his way to the outskirts off the circle, his eyes darting around the room, seeking her out. He moves into the front foyer, and sees her through the glass door, standing on the front porch, gazing into the night sky while leaning on the railing. Her scarlet dress is blowing slightly in the warm breeze, the color of it accenting her dark curls.

Troy carefully opens the door without making a sound, steps onto the porch, and encircles his arms around her waist.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He whispers. She nods, agreeing with him. "Today was amazing." He muses, and she smiles.

"It was."

"Yep." He says. "You won your scholastic decathlon meet. We won our basketball game. And you and I got leads in the musical." He pauses. "Yep. Almost a perfect day."

"Almost?" Gabriella questions. "Why almost? Why not perfect?"

"Well, there's one more thing I need to do to make this day perfect." He answers.

"What's that?" She asks, turning to face him, his hands still on her waist.

"This." He whispers in reply, as he leans in and kisses her. It's sweet and passionate, and they lose themselves in the moment.

It's only a light tap on the glass door and a signal from Zeke that his cake is ready that breaks the couple apart. Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and they make their way back into the house, both smiling.

_Zeke can bake a pretty good cake_, Troy thinks as everyone gathers around the kitchen table. It's rectangular, iced in red and white frosting – school colors. A large letter "E" is in the center for East High, surrounded by and orange basketball, the pi symbol, and theatre masks. The bottom reads, "Wildcats! Get'cha head in the game!" Troy glances at Gabriella, whose eyes are sparkling, a smile on her face.

After cake has been passed out, Chad starts chanting "Speech! Speech!" and is followed by the rest of the team, everyone looking at Troy.

"Okay, okay." Troy complies. "Guys, I have to say, today was absolutely," he pauses to glance at Gabriella again, "perfect. Both the basketball and the decathlon teams won today, and all because of teamwork. Seriously, guys, we're amazing!" Everyone laughs. Troy raises a spoonful of cake before he continues. "To teamwork!" He toasts, as everyone else raises their spoons.

"To friends!" Chimes in Gabriella.

"To Troy and Gabriella!" Chad says, and everybody echoes him as Troy and Gabriella hug each other.

As the party begins to wind down, everyone gathers in the living room for one last dance. A new song, a slower song, comes on and Troy recognizes it immediately as the song he and Gabriella sang together on New Year's Eve.

"It's…" Troy starts.

"Our song." Gabriella finishes.

They're pushed forward to the center of the room, and a circle forms around them. Troy's eye catches Chad's, whose got his arm around Taylor, and a mischievous look from both of them lets Troy know that this was their doing.

Everyone quiets down as Troy and Gabriella start singing.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen, when you take a chance."

"I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities.

Troy glances around the room, watching all the couples dance, Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, and Kelsi and Jason. _This is how it's supposed to be_, he thinks, _all of us together. Jocks and brainiacs and theatre people, all together, all friends, all having fun and being ourselves. This is what it's all about._

"That it's the start, of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you. And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. Start of something new."

Troy brings Gabriella into his warm embrace as everyone on the floor starts to applaud. He chuckles. "You all better be buying tickets to come see us in the musical!"

Troy walks Gabriella home after the party, even though it's nearing midnight. They stop on her front porch to say good-night.

"Today was…incredible." Gabriella says.

"Mmm hmm." Troy murmurs in agreement. He leans in to kiss her goodnight. _Incredible_, Troy thinks, _yea, today was definitely incredible._

_The End_

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Hugs, Theresa


End file.
